Aurea Mors Alter
by Patriot-112
Summary: The Fall of Beacon is underway. However, an unexpected help will come and change the destiny of Remnant. Especially for two certain partners of Team JNPR.
1. Arkos

**_A/N:_ _Hey folks, here I am to let you know I'm not dead or anything. Nope, just busy as hell. The main reason being the Christmas Season, my overzealous workaholic of a grandfather, and other projects. But I want to make it firmly, PERFECTLY, clear, that I have not forgotten my other fics, I just haven't had the time to write, or type, them._**

 ** _In the meantime, I give you this AU fic of my recent addition, and second RWBY fic Aurea Mors, called Aurea Mors Alter. It's different from the main storyline, due to the fact that our time traveling clone of our favorite, but tragic, shipping of all time, ends up a WEEK before the Vytal Festival and has less time to prepare, but enough to put her plan into action. I originally planned this as a huge oneshot, but due to the size, I decided to make it more...manageable._**

 ** _And after the end of this main story here, I'm typing out an alternate ending as well, and a challenge issue to anyone who wishes to make their own version of it. Now then, LET'S BEGIN!_**

 ** _(Edit: This fic is going through an extreme thorough re-editing, expect changed and new dialogue.)_**

* * *

It was the final day of the Vytal Festival Tournament... and things have taken a turn for the catastrophic.

Thanks to the vile machinations of Cinder Fall and her two underlings, under the orders of her _queen_ , the Kingdom of Vale, and Beacon Academy have been brought to their knees. Professor Ozpin, the headmaster of Beacon Academy, in a desperate attempt to save both his students, and the city, brought Pyrrha Nikos, four time regional champion of Mistral, and a member of Team JNPR, down to the Vault in order to give the Fall Maiden powers to her, and give them at least a fighting chance. Jaune Arc, the leader of said team and a son of a famous family of Huntsmen and Huntresses, followed them, mostly out of concern for his friend and partner.

However, things went from bad to worse, as Cinder Fall followed them into the Vault, and killed the current Fall Maiden, Amber. Thereby stealing the rest of the Maiden powers, and proceeded to fight the Headmaster as he orders the two members of Team JNPR to escape and call for help.

And now, Jaune and Pyrrha had just raced out of the Tower, before stopping to catch their breath, as Jaune looked through his scroll for Goodwitch's number. The reason that Goodwitch gave him her number was for school reasons, of course.

"I have Glynda's number here...oh where is it!?" Muttered the white knight as he ran through the contacts list on his scroll. He then turned his head to his partner, a look of worry and confusion on his face. "Pyrrha? What was all that!?"

"I-I...," she began to say, before they felt and heard a rumble and turned back to the tower, as they saw the woman from earlier fly up the elevator shaft of the tower.

The two are shocked as this could only mean one thing.

"But...Ozpin..." Jaune gasped out in shock, shaking his head in disbelief, as he found it impossible to believe that their headmaster was so quickly, and easily, defeated. Pyrrha spoke up then, her voice desperate, with a hint of sorrow and regret mixed in.

"There's no time," she said, snapping Jaune out of his thoughts as he looked at his partner.

"What?" he questioned his partner as she turned to him.

"Go! Get to Vale and call for help!" she said, as Jaune blinked at what his partner was saying.

"What are you gonna do?" he queried, and he saw her turn her head toward the tower, with Jaune following her gaze, and his heart sank as he figured out what she planned to do. "No...No! You can't! Pyrrha, you SAW what how powerful she is! Pyrrha, I won't let you thi-"

He was cut off as the Spartan grabbed the sides of his face...and passionately pressed her lips to his.

Shocked at first, Jaune reciprocated the kiss as he wrapped his arms around her waist, the two standing there in a lovers' embrace.

As they did so, this made Jaune think: He began to remember all the times he saw the signs, the slight tint of pink on her cheeks, the sad and disappointed looks on her face whenever he talked about Weiss, and finally, the night at the dance. Especially when she confessed that the kind of person she wanted as a date to the dance, was him.

He then realized that his partner...loved him. Him, Jaune Arc of all people, the dork of a knight who cheated his way into Beacon. The hopeless romantic who tried to woo Weiss Schnee, only to fail time and time again.

And he was being kissed by his partner.

He mentally called himself a fool for not seeing it earlier, and swore, that once this whole nightmare was over...he and her were going to have a talk.

The two broke the kiss as Jaune looked at Pyrrha, his eyes looking into hers.

His thoughts were interrupted as Pyrrha spoke again, but it was not the words he thought they would be.

"I'm sorry...," the champion said as she used her semblance of polarity to grab onto Jaune's armor.

She knew that this was how it was supposed to happen. She was going to face her destiny, but at the same time, she felt regret that this decision she would make will hurt Jaune more than anything. But she also knew, that in this current situation, she had to try...and a huntress doesn't have a choice to make when lives were at stake.

She could only hope he would forgive her...when they reunite in the afterlife.

But before she could send him into the locker, she blinked in confusion, and surprise, as she felt the same pull on her own armor as the two heard another voice behind her speak up.

"As am I...,"

With that, the Champion and her Knight flew toward the Rocket Locker, both of them crashing into it, while the door slammed shut. The two groaned as they shook off the dizziness after being thrown into the locker.

"Ugh...what the?" Jaune grunted out as he placed his hand on his head to alleviate the pain his head was enduring after the rough landing into the locker, he looked down and saw his partner on top of him, making him blush slightly, but he shook it off to check on her. "Pyrrha! You okay!?"

The Spartan nodded as she shook the stars out of her head.

"Yeah... who did that?" she questioned, before they suddenly heard the sound of footsteps, accompanied by the sound of what sounded like metal clinking, which to them sounded like the chiming of a bell, before the locker was brought up straight, jolting them a bit.

They then heard the sound of beeping, telling them that someone was outside and setting the coordinates on the keyboard. Pyrrha, being closer to door, managed to turn herself around and look through the slits of the locker and saw a person outside. From what she could see, said person was a woman, dressed in what she could assume was a battle dress, colored a dark gold, with red highlights, with a steel breastplate, gauntlets, boots, and six pieces on the skirt of the dress. She looked up toward the head, and saw blonde hair which had some highlights of red in it as well, which was tied up into a bun at the back of her head, while the top half of her face was covered by a mask, which hid her eyes. Her studying of the woman was interrupted when she spoke.

"You'll thank me for this," she said, her voice sounding the same age, and almost eerily similar, as her own, as she turned to look at her, "You wouldn't be to survive survive against her, now that she has all of the Fall Maiden powers."

Pyrrha's eyes widened at this, shocked that this person knew about the Fall Maiden.

"Who are you!? Why are you doing this!?" she demanded, while the woman didn't say anything at first, before she gave a sigh, which had a tint of sadness. This made Pyrrha blink in confusion as the woman turned toward her.

"I wish I could tell you...," she said somberly, "...But... I fear it would only make you hate me,"

Pyrrha's mouth opened in a surprised gape. What in the world did she mean by that?

But before the Spartan of Sanctum could ask what she meant, she saw her take something from a pouch on her belt.

It was a scroll, colored golden yellow, with red trimming.

The woman then handed the scroll to Pyrrha through the grates of the locker, making her blink.

"Take it." she said stiffly, "It will tell you who I am, and why I saved your life just now,"

Pyrrha, though still confused on what was happening, hesitantly took it, and looked outside as the girl hit the launch key, making her eyes widen as the rocket boosters fired up.

"WAIT!" she called out, but it was too late as the locker flew into the air, leaving the armored girl behind, all alone, at the base of the tower. As soon as the rocket locker was safely away the young woman reached her hand up to her face and removed her mask, revealing her expression to be showing sadness.

Her eyes were a verdant emerald green, the exact same color as Pyrrha's, as streams of tears leaked from the corners as the locker disappeared into the distance.

"Goodbye...Mother...Father," she whispered, as she dropped the mask to the ground, a resounding clank being heard, and brought up her right hand to untie the red ribbon, undoing the bun as her red blonde locks, that curled into loose ringlet, cascaded past her shoulders, before she used the same red ribbon to tie it back up into a high ponytail.

"No more masks...," she spoke, as she reached into a pouch on her belt, and pulled out what looked to be an exact duplicate of Pyrrha's circlet, albeit it had a few minor dings and slight scratches, along with a symbol depicting a spear overlapping two crescent moons, and the final difference being the chains that would loop around the ears, being silver, and were connected to Rose Zircon stone, instead of emeralds, "...no more hiding in the shadows...," she then placed the circlet on her head, securing it snugly, making sure it didn't fall off, "...it's time...," she turned toward the tower, a determined glare set on her features, "...to change destiny,"

With that, and with no hesitation, the young woman ran into the Beacon CCT Tower.

Her goal clear: ...KILL Cinder Fall. Or die trying.

However, she was unaware of the fact that her every move was being watched.

* * *

Cinder Fall smirked arrogantly as she entered Ozpin's office as she waited for the Grimm Dragon that will take Beacon Academy as it's own lair, and thus attract more Grimm to the school so that no one could ever enter it ever again. She couldn't feel more proud of herself as she felt the prize within her spike. That fool Ozpin thought that he could place the other half of the Fall Maiden's power into the champion, Pyrrha Nikos, and make her the new Fall Maiden.

Well, she gave him a rain check on that, as she killed the now late previous Fall Maiden, Amber, and took the last of the powers for herself and her mistress. She then fought Ozpin, who put up one heck of a fight, but in the end was defeated by her, and was now bleeding out in the Vault. She knew Salem was going to reward her immensely for that.

Her fantasy of power was interrupted however as she spotted the Dragon appear just outside Ozpin's office window. The beast gave an agitated roar, as Cinder placed her hand on the window.

"Shh~ This is your new home now," she said as she lit a small fireball in her hand which caught the dragon's attention as it became mesmerized.

However, a sound caught Cinder's attention as she turned back to the elevators. A slam was heard before the doors were forced open as smoke billowed out.

"Hn, so Ozpin's candidate has come to stop me," the Fallen Maiden stated, her voice sounding like silk, but to anyone who knew her personally, would compare it a viper's venom.

A new sound then reached her ears: footsteps, along with clinking metal. She saw the shadow of someone in the smoke before they revealed themselves. She was surprised as the person who came was not Pyrrha Nikos as she assumed.

Though she could see the resemblance of the Mistralian girl's features in the newcomer's face, and eyes, she knew very well that, unless she had done a rushed dye job, she didn't have blonde hair. She then took notice of the attire and weapons, the former of which was an...unusual armored battle dress. The weapons were a sword which looked to be four and a half feet in length from tip to pommel, with interesting golden pattern designs on the blade and crossguard, and a red grip handle. The shield looked exactly like Nikos' own, though the art on the face of it was different overall, which looked to be sporting the twin crescents of the weak Arc boy's family, with a spear overlapping them. Overall, she was the perfect impression image of a woman knight.

The girl spoke as she gave Cinder a cold glare.

"We meet at last.. _.Cinder Fall_ ," with that phrase, Cinder's eyes blinked in surprise.

"You know who I am?" she said, slightly surprised, though she managed to hide it. The girl's glare increased, as the dragon outside the window growled.

"And why you are here, what you have done, and who you did ALL of this for," she exclaimed, making Cinder eyebrows rise. "I'm sure you know WHO I'm talking about. Your bitch of a Queen _..._ _Salem_."

Now Cinder was shocked, this girl knows who Salem is, and no doubt knew about their plan. Before she could begin demanding how she knew, the girl charged at her, prompting her to send off fireballs toward her, but they were dodged effortlessly.

The woman then swung her sword, which looked effortless, with Cinder blocking with one of her own conjured glass swords. The Fallen Maiden was then surprised as the girl didn't stop as she swung around and delivered a kick to her face sending her to the other side of the office.

The dragon roared as it saw Cinder get sent into the wall, cracking it while creating a dust cloud. The armored maiden wasted no time as she followed after Cinder, who immediately got back on her feet and charged back at her, glass sword in hand as the two met in a clash of blades.

Two sets of eyes, one emerald green, one amber, glared at each other. Both not willing to let anything stand in their way.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile_...**

* * *

Both Pyrrha and Jaune staggered out of the locker, after it crashed near the safe zone in Vale. Both of them were completely stunned and confused about the whole situation, especially about the masked girl who helped them. The champion still had the scroll that was given to her in her hand, the expression on her face showing both confusion and concern for the girl who threw both her and Jaune into the locker and sent them away.

Speaking of said knight, Jaune was looking through his contacts list again, until he found Weiss' number and called her.

"Come on, come on, pick up!" He frantically growled out, as he waited for an answer, until finally, he heard the familiar voice of the Schnee heiress.

" _Jaune! Where are you!? Are you and Pyrrha okay!?_ " came the concerned voice of the white haired girl, as Jaune breathed a sigh of relief.

"Yeah, we're okay! We're in Vale!" he said, "We were at the tower with Ozpin when that woman attacked us!"

" _What_!?" Weiss said in alarm.

"Long story...Ozpin told us to get out, and when we did we tried to call Glynda for help, but before we could... that woman managed to beat him." Jaune said, while hearing the gasp of shock from Weiss and another person, who he can guess is Ruby, "She's at the top of Beacon Tower, right now!"

It was quiet for a moment until Weiss spoke again, " _But... how did you two get to Vale?_ "

Jaune and Pyrrha blush at that, as the former scratched his head sheepishly, and decided to leave out the part where the two kissed.

"Umm, let's just say that another person threw us both in a rocket locker and sent us away," he said, before getting back to the urgent matter, "Speaking of said person, she's no doubt heading up there right now to face her!"

" _Who is it? Someone we know?_ " the heiress asked curiously.

"I don't think so, but she gave us her scroll for some reason...," Jaune said, and turned to Pyrrha who was looking at the scroll more intensely, "...If you guys can somehow get up there and help her, do it. But don't fight that woman in the red dress. She's too powerful!"

" _Got it, thanks for the warning!_ " Weiss said and the scroll hung up and he sighed.

"Man what the heck is going on here!?" he grumbled out and looked to Pyrrha, who began to open the scroll. Wanting to know who it was that got them away from Beacon, Jaune joined her and looked at the screen of the device as the first thing that appeared was an icon box that read, in bold lettering, ' **IMPORTANT** '.

Pyrrha, deciding to start there, tapped the icon...

...and in an instant, a hologram of an AK-130 robot appeared, colored a silver grey, with the face of an animated human cartoon character.

" _Dorée! What the hell!? Why did you-... Wait a miunte. You're not Dorée_ ," the hologram said, as it blinked in confusion, before it began to panic as it looked around, " _Where is she!? Where's Dorée!?_ "

The two partners were surprised by the display.

"Uhh, Dorée? Who's this thing talking about-?" Jaune said before stopping as the hologram glared right at him.

" _I'M AN A.I. YOU DUNCE!_ " the now revealed Artificial Intelligence, snapped, causing the two Hunters in training to recoil, " _Now where is my partner Dorée!?_ "

Pyrrha was the first to speak, as she asked, "Dorée...girl in an armored dress, and wearing a mask? Is that who you're talking about?"

The A.I. looked at Pyrrha, and blinked as it focused on her.

"... _You_... _You're Pyrrha Nikos._ " The A.I. said, causing the girl to blink.

"Yes, that's me," the Spartan said, as the A.I. was silent for a moment, before it's eyes widened with a horrified look.

" _What did she say to you? Tell me! What did she say!?_ ," he asked worriedly, and Pyrrha, though confused, told him everything that Doré told her, and after she was finished, the A.I.'s panic attack looked to be getting worse. "S- _She did it...she really did it._ "

The two partners blinked at that in confusion, and worry.

" _She took your place_ ,"

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Pyrrha asked, as she felt something cold in the pit of her stomach.

The A.I. looked at them, clear terror on it's holographic face.

" _She's sacrificing herself...for you..._ "

Now the partners were both confused and fearful, and before they could ask, the hologram winked off, and the scroll beeped showing a video record on the screen.

Pyrrha was apprehensive as she pressed the tab. The file opened, and it showed the woman again, but this time she was without her mask, and Jaune and Pyrrha's eyes widened, as they see an exact image of Pyrrha's face and eyes staring right back at them.

" _If you're watching this, then it means I either succeeded...or failed_ ," she began, her tone somber, as they noticed some tears fell from her eyes, before her face turned serious, " _But, for right now, I guess first things first. My name, is Dorée Arc-Nikos."_

Both Jaune and Pyrrha's widened at that, as they heard both the young woman's, as well as their family names, in one sentence.

 _"And I'm...I'm a clone._ "

* * *

 ** _And thus begins the Alter Story of my Aurea Mors fic. I hope you will all enjoy this, and not be bored by it._**

 ** _Now, enough of that. If any of you want to know what_ _Dorée Arkos looks like this, well, she wears a golden yellow red trimmed version of Saber's Western Dress from Fate/Stay Night, while the armor itself is based on Saber Lily's. I know the armor was based more on Saber's in the original and rewrite of Aurea Mors, but I decided to mix up the best of both._**

 ** _So, until then, please leave a review, and have a Happy New Year!_**


	2. Future Legacy

**_Author's notes:_ _Well here is the next chapter. Not much to say in this author's note, except I like good criticism, and trolls will be shot. Enough said, enjoy the chapter!_**

 ** _(Edit 2019: As in the last chapter, expect many changes in this.)_**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 1_**

* * *

Ruby Rose and Weiss Schnee, were fighting Grimm as they made their way to the tower, where the one who helped their friends get away was currently fighting the one who caused all of this to happen. Including manipulating Pyrrha in the death of Ruby's best friend, the Atlas Android, Penny Polendina.

Ruby knew it wasn't Pyrrha's fault for what to the ginger-haired robot girl, far from it.

But right now, they need to get to whoever it was that helped the said champion and knight escape, and help them deal with the woman. However the Grimm were making that part difficult, as each time they kill one Grimm, two more took would take it's place.

"There's no end to them!" Ruby exclaimed as she decapitated one Beowolf before shooting another right between the eyes.

"It has to do with that big one on top of the tower!" said Weiss, "Every time it flies over, more Grimm appear!"

They then heard a roar as the dragon pushed itself off the tower and flew away, before a complete one eighty degree turn and flew right at the tower, smashing into Ozpin's office.

"Whoa!" Ruby said in shock, and great worry for the one fighting the culprit for this tragic day.

"We're running out of time!" Weiss said, and the two girls continued their dash toward the tower.

* * *

Dorée coughed slightly, as the dust from the Dragon Grimm's collision with the tower began to settle, she then looked around for Cinder, her shield and sword up in a defensive stance. She knew she couldn't let her guard down for a second around the woman, knowing how dangerous she really was.

The sound of an arrow being nocked and drawn reached her ears as she spun around just in time to slash a glass arrow out of the air, as it shattered to pieces.

"Not bad..." she heard the silk-toned voice said, but to her... it was as venomous as a Taijitu's bite, "...You must have very good ears to hear that,"

Dorée's eyes narrowed as she spotted Cinder, thanks to the amber eyes glowing in the dust.

"I had a good mentor," she said neutrally, "She taught me everything I needed to know about you, your associates, and of course Salem. Of course, she had help in my training,"

"I imagine so," was Cinder's reply, "But tell me, do you really have the strength to beat me?"

Dorée didn't answer that question right away, as she kept her eye on her opponent, a rule that was beaten into her since the day she could walk. As she looked at her opponent, she knew that without using the power she has hidden will no doubt tip the scales in this battle, making them even in the fight. However, anyone could be the victor, while the loser will be just a corpse.

"Whoever wins this fight, it doesn't matter to me," she said, making Cinder blink in surprise. "My sole reason in life... is to kill you here, and prevent Salem from having an edge in this war between her and that _old fool_ Ozpin, that would most definitely result in the destruction the world. And if I die in the process... Then so be it,"

That statement threw the Fallen Maiden through a loop. This girl was clearly suicidal! And after looking in the girl's eyes, she could see that she wanted to die. She also took note of the girls apparent hostility toward the Green Wizard of Beacon, showing that she was not one of his blind followers.

"However...," she spoke up again, as she gripped the handle of her sword tightly, "...that doesn't mean I'm not going to make it easy for you."

Cinder watched the girl as she bent her knees slightly, in preparation for her next move.

"In fact...," she said, as her own vivid green eyes narrowed, "...I'm planning on sending you to Hell first,"

Cinder gritted her teeth angrily at that as she readied a large fireball. The power of the Fall Maiden made prominent in her eyes, as flames formed around them.

"Like Hell you will!" with that she fired the ball at her, while Dorée stood just still, before the said projectile hit, causing an explosion. Cinder smirked before it wiped off her face, the reason being for as the flames cleared, a wall of burning red metal was in place of the mysterious girl. The metal then crumbled away, showing the said knight unharmed. The girl then gave a small smirk of her own.

"...My turn,"

And much to Cinder's shock and disbelief, the impossible happened as the same flaming eyes of a Maiden appeared around the emerald hued ones of the girl. But colored in a radiant silver tone

"...What!? I-Impossible!" Cinder shrieked as she looked at the flaming eyes, "How do you... how CAN you have the same kind of power as I do!?"

Instead of answering her, Doré instead charged at her, slightly blurring and slammed her shield into Cinder's face sending her back into another wall. The Dragon reappeared and after seeing what happened to Cinder, roared in rage.

Dorée noticed this, as she glared at the dragon, then her shield hand was encompassed in a familiar black energy.

"Don't interfere...," she uttered as she raised her hand, and the result was four gears floating around her, before shooting them off one by one at the dragon's bone masked face at high speed, and due to being big and slow when not flying, it couldn't dodge them, as the gears slammed into the right side of it's face, one of them smashing into and destroying one of it's eyes and causing it to shriek in pain, before another slammed into it and forced it off the tower.

She then turned back to Cinder who recovered from the surprise hit, and who after seeing what Dorée did to the Dragon, growled angrily, as she decided to not play around with this girl.

"Alright, you wanna play rough? The child gloves are now off," the Fallen maiden growled as she formed two glass swords.

Dorée didn't say anything as she readied herself for the next part of this fight. She knew now, from this point on, it was getting serious.

* * *

 ** _With Jaune and Pyrrha_**

* * *

The two partners were currently in a desperate mad dash to make it back to Beacon, more specifically, Beacon Tower.

Both members of Team JNPR, had panicked looks on their faces, after viewing the message on the scroll Dorée gave them. And they were both equally shocked, concerned, and finally horrified. Especially considering who she really was.

' _Why!? Why in the hell would she even THINK that!?_ ' Pyrrha shouted mentally, as the words she and Jaune just heard from the recording kept repeating in her head.

* * *

" _...I'm not just an ordinary clone made from one specific person, but rather two people. Those people...are Jaune Arc, and Pyrrha Nikos. The reason why I was cloned, was because it was a time of desperation. And what I meant by that, is because I was sent back in time to this period. Thirty years from now to be exact. I can't explain explain all the details, but my A.I., name's Sprite, can vouch for me, since he's from the same time period as me. Plus he can tell you more about me, than I can._

 _In my time, Remnant has become a wasteland, and almost all life has been extinguished. The reason for this, being the machinations of one called Salem, a Human-Grimm Hybrid, who is controlling the Grimm, and is plotting the downfall of the Hunter Academies and the Human Kingdoms, starting with Beacon. The woman you encountered, Cinder Fall, is one of her little puppets, and perhaps her favorite._

 _Now that she has all the Fall Maiden powers, and I'm sorry to say this, but with the current condition you are in now, none of you will be able to defeat her. That's why they sent me._

 _And I...I've accepted my role as the sacrificial lamb._

 _As I said before, I'm just a clone... a copy, a fake. And I hope that my death, will appease my pa... M-My donors._

 _I would not blame you if you hate me. Afterall, I'm just an abomination of human cells... Anyway, I wish you all good luck in the war to come._

 _And to Jaune and Pyrrha...please, survive._

 _This is Dorée Arc-Nikos, signing off._ "

* * *

 _...Just an abomination of human cells..._

 _...Sacrificial lamb..._

 _...Donors_...

Those words alone were enough to make her grit her teeth in anger. Whoever pounded that garbage into Dorée's head deserves to be skewered alive. Though many would wonder why Pyrrha was being protective of someone she hardly knew, let's just say that considering that Dorée is basically her biological daughter from the future, regardless that she's a binary clone, has made her more than a little overprotective.

The same could be said with Jaune. Though he was not sure about the time travel stuff, Dorée is still family. And right now, she's up in the tower, willing to just throw her life away out of self loathing and grief. And that, quite frankly, in his opinion that is a big fat 'NO'.

They continued to run until an Atlas gunship landed. The two hunters-in-training stopped, as they readied their weapons incase it was more of the now hacked Atlesian Knights now serving Cinder. To their relief, it was just regular Atlas troops, and the two began to ran toward the gunship, as the commander of the troops stopped in front of them.

"What are you two kids doing out here!?" the commander demanded, "You need to get to the safe zone, now! It's not safe here!"

"Look sir, we have no time to explain!" Jaune said, "We need to get back to Beacon, now!"

The Commander's eyes widened behind his helmet.

"Are you two crazy!?" he said in disbelief, "Beacon is overrun with Grimm, even the White Fang are pulling out! It's suicide to go back there!"

"Sir, please! There's no time!" Jaune said desperately.

"Mr. Arc! Ms. Nikos!" a voice they were familiar with shouted and they turned around and saw Miss Glynda Goodwitch arrive along with Ruby's uncle, and General Ironwood, who looked a little worse for wear.

"Miss Goodwitch! Thank the Gods!" Jaune shouted in relief as the three adults ran up to them.

"What happened!?" the deputy headmistress said as Pyrrha stepped forward.

"Professor! We need to get back to Beacon, now!" Pyrrha said, making the teachers blink at the desperation in her voice, "That woman who spoke at the stadium, she's Amber's assailant, she's over there right now!"

This caused the eyes of the three to widen. If that woman was Amber's assailant and was at Beacon, then that meant...

"What about Oz?" Qrow questioned.

"He told us to get out and get help," Jaune spoke up, "But when we got outside, that woman was heading up the tower...we didn't see him come out,"

The Uncle of Ruby Rose cursed at that.

"Dammit! We need to get back there, NOW!"

"There's something else...," Jaune said, as he motioned to the scroll still in Pyrrha's grasp, "...we were helped out, though unwillingly, in getting away from Beacon."

Pyrrha, though getting impatient at the time they're wasting, handed Dorée's scroll to them, causing the three of them to blink, as Glynda took and activated it.

And the reaction was obvious, when the A.I. showed itself again.

" _Please! You have to help her before it's too late!_ "

* * *

( _ **OST: Gate of _AVALON [WAVE] Excalibur/Zero_**_ )

The clashing of steel against glass echoed as the two female combatants continued their sword duel in Ozpin's office which was now destroyed. Thankfully, or miraculously if you look at it from a different point of view, the CCT network was still running. Though for how much longer was anyone's guess.

Dorée deflected a strike from Cinder with her shield, before countering with a strike of her own. The result was her scoring a hit on the Fallen Maiden's shoulder. Cinder growled in anger as the dance of blades continued, the wound healing due to her aura, before the said follower of Salem jumped away using her newly acquired powers to fly across the room.

"You're REALLY starting to get on my nerves you little pest!" Cinder snapped as she formed her bow and and fired three arrows at her, causing Dorée to quickly jump away as the three arrows impacted where she once stood and exploded.

"Really, well, I expected after I kicked you into the wall two times in a row," the red streaked blonde snipped back, causing Cinder's eyes to narrow, while gritting her teeth before she conjured another fireball and threw it at her. Using her own powers, Doré instead channeled it into her sword before she made a one-handed downward slash which cut the fireball in two, and sending the two halves away from each other and avoiding her altogether in the process.

"You're suppose to be the Fall Maiden, and yet you can only conjure a weak fireball like that?" The Maiden Knight mocked, which made Cinder lose her temper even more, while a slight smirk formed on Dorée's lips. Though it might sound arrogant on her part, goading a person's ego will make them do stupid mistakes. A very useful legitimate strategy, to use an ill-tempered enemy's one major weakness against them. And right now, she's doing exactly that by baiting the red dressed bitch in front of her.

"You want power!? I'll show you power, you little bitch!" Cinder yelled out, as her eyes glowed brightly, while the flames around them intensifying. With that, she charged at Doré, who raised her shield just in time to block a kick, but the force behind it sent her back, causing her to flip in mid air, before landing in a kneeling position.

Cinder went after her, as Dorée quickly got back up, and used her semblance of polarity to pull two giant clock gears to her and sent them at the amber eyed woman. Cinder saw them coming as she dodged them as they slammed into the floor. However, this allowed Dorée to attack herself.

With her sword drawn, she bolted straight at the Grimm worshipper, who turned after dodging the two gears, toward her, and her eyes widened as Dorée jumped into the air within five feet of Cinder and lunged the blade at her.

Acting quickly, Cinder formed a blade of glass and deflected the sword away from her, but was stunned when Dorée's shield slammed into her face, again, sending her back. Grunting from the blow, she shook her head to get rid of the dizziness, and opened her eyes only to see the red-blonde girl running at her, before jumping and delivering a foot to her face, yet again. She flew back, before landing and rolling on the ground. She picked herself up as she glared hatefully at the girl.

"Quit hitting me in the face you bitch!" she roared, as she used the Maiden powers to shoot forward like a rocket. Doré esaw this, and did what anyone would call crazy in this situation, and charged right at the bitch in the red dress.

* * *

"Whoawhoawhoawhoa, okay, hold on a minute!" Shouted Qrow, as he tried to calm the headache he was enduring. "Time travel? Future binary clone daughter of these two kids? Remnant a wasteland in the future? Sorry in advance when I call BULLSHIT, thank you!"

" _Call it what you want, but it's the truth!_ " The A.I., now known as Sprite, countered, " _And besides, you're already on the ship, so why the hell are you complaining!?_ "

Qrow grunted as he sat in his seat while the Atlesian Gunship continued on it's course to Beacon. Ironwood and Glynda stayed behind to help secure the city, and thus that left Qrow to go with the two leading partners of Team JNPR.

Speaking of one of them, Ozpin's said candidate was tapping her foot impatiently, wishing the damn thing would go faster. Jaune though keeping a strong front, was fighting to keep his motion sickness under control. And also to keep his own shared worry with Pyrrha for Dorée under wraps.

After a LOT of convincing on Sprite's part, they managed to get on one of the few surviving Atlesian gunships, that miraculously survived Roman Torchwick's little joyride of destruction.

"Can you tell us at leasy, who created her then, and why these specific two in particular?" The drunk, but still focused, Qrow said, which earned him a disapproving glare from Pyrrha, due to him using the word ' _created_ ', even though it was true.

" _It's someone that both Teams RWBY and JNPR knew really well...Doctor Winston Merlot_ ," Sprite answered as it's hologram shuddered in disgust. This caused the leading pair of Team JNPR to look at the A.I. in shock, while Qrow quirked an eyebrow at that.

"Wait, Merlot? As in head of the defunct Merlot Industries of Mountain Glenn?" he asked and the A.I. nodded.

" _The very same, of course, the one who commissioned him in the first place was your niece, Ruby Rose after she found him in cryo at his hidden enclave..._ " He explained, causing Qrow blink in shock, while Jaune and Pyrrha did the same, " _With Merlot's genetic expertise, and technology, and managing to recover any remaining DNA traces of Jaune Arc and Pyrrha Nikos, Dorée was born. Miss Rose took it upon herself to try and raise_ _Dorée like how she would've been...but Merlot had other plans, especially after observing how fast her abilities were manifesting, and finding out she was the first person...to ever wield two semblances, instead of just one."_

That threw the three for a loop. TWO semblances? Anyone with that kind of power would be one not to cross, if they valued their life.

" _And thus..._ _Dorée's happy childhood with Miss Rose came to an abrupt end,"_ Sprite said sadly _, "When Merlot began training her...harsh training regimens, skeletal and muscle reinforcement experiments, and the kicker...subliminal torture, in an attempt to brainwash that everyone will hate her. He basically planned to make her into a living killing machine."_

"In other words, she's basically a living weapon," Qrow said, earning another glare from Pyrrha as she gritted her teeth. She didn't care how Dorée came into this world, she was still human damn it! If anyone is to be blamed, it's the person who created her, not the creation herself.

" _Precisely, of course, Miss Rose once told me that the main reason why she picked Jaune and Pyrrha, was because she was at least fulfilling what they were denied...a child that should've resulted from their love,_ " Sprite said, which made the Spartan and knight blink surprisingly, before blushing, at that, remembering the kiss, " _But apparently the two never acted on their feelings until it was too late. Pyrrha Nikos would've died tonight, while Jaune Arc would die by Cinder's hands over a year later."_

Pyrrha and Jaune both paled at that, and they looked at each other. The said knight's thoughts burning with the image of his partner dying, and strangely, unable to bear living without her.

And now, their daughter was paying the price for their survival, by sacrificing her life, for theirs.

Pyrrha meanwhile, imagined Jaune dying, just over a year after her own supposed death. It made her rethink of her decision to send Jaune away like she planned to do, the boy that she had strong feelings for, and didn't want to see harmed, would be killed anyway, due to grief over her loss. All the while their daughter would be created in some tube rather than being birthed in the normal like a life is supposed to be.

' _I was such a complete FOOL!_ ' she screamed at herself, as Sprite continued.

" _Anyway, Lady Blaze did her best to preserve most of Doré's humanity during her training, even telling her stories of her...parents' exploits. But unfortunately, Merlot, as I said before, always made it known, in his own sadistic and vindictive way, that she was a clone first, and will never be accepted by the rest of humanity. And thus, she was always under the belief that her death is the only way to make her... Parents happy_ ," Anders replied, just as the sound of metal bending got their attention, as Pyrrha's polarity was bending a support rail, a cold fury in her eyes that promised to give a lot of pain to the bastard who put that garbage into Dorée's head.

And rightfully so...

 _"I~ think that's enough for right now.._.," the A.I. said, not wanting the 'mother' of his partner to destroy the whole ship.

Qrow wisely didn't push the issue, wanting to stay alive for the rest of his natural life.

Jaune looked at his partner in worry, knowing what Sprite had told them has awakened certain instincts in her. Such as the need to protect.

To be honest, he also felt those instincts, but for Pyrrha, well... it was just something about a mother's unquestionable bond with their child that makes them INCREDIBLY dangerous. He saw it so many times from his own mother, so he knew from experience.

Deciding to at least give his partner some comfort, he managed to stand, shaking off the nausea as he stood next to her.

"We'll get her Pyrrha," he spoke, making the Spartan turn to him, "Clone daughter from the future or not, she's still family. Yours, and mine. We'll make sure she's not alone,"

Pyrrha didn't say anything, but nodded, then blinked in surprise as Jaune placed a hand on her shoulder. She turned and saw Jaune smiling comfortingly. Though the worry was still in his eyes, she knew he was trying to put up a brave front.

Pyrrha gave a small smile, though in her heart, she knew that if anything happened to Dorée, she would never forgive herself.

They had to get back to Beacon Tower, and fast. She then began mentally praying to any god or deity, hoping they would answer. For their sakes.

' _Hold on. Please, just hold on_ '

* * *

 ** _And ending it there! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, again, leave a review, with constructive criticism. Until then, La~ter!_**


	3. Irony

**_A/N : Hmm, not a bad reception to this fic. However, if you any don't like it, just leave and don't say anything, save us all from a pointless headache._**

 ** _Disclaimer: RWBY belongs to Roosterteeth, end of story. Now let's begin!_**

* * *

It was in pain...the cause being the loss of one of it's eyes.

The Grimm Dragon had fled to the Emerald Forest in order to remove the clock gear that had been lodged into one of it's left eyes. And finally, after a few excruciating moments, it finally managed to dislodge it from it's now ruined eye socket, a loud thud echoing throughout the forest, all the while giving a painful screech.

After a moment of breathing heavily, the dragon then snapped it's head in the direction of Beacon Tower, where it could see from it's remaining eyes, the battle still going on.

It snarled, growling furiously as it remembered what, or WHO, did this to it's eye, and there's one thing, on it's one tracked mind, that it can do about it...

...Revenge.

With that one simple thought, the Grimm Dragon, gave a loud roar of fury.

Thus, with a flap of it's massive wings the dragon took the air and headed back to the tower. With one objective in mind:

Kill the human female that took it's eye.

* * *

Cinder screamed in rage, which was returned by Dorée's own battle cry, as they continued their clash. The results of the battle showing as their respective clothing showed signs of the battle damage they delivered on one another...

...along with the injuries they inflicted upon each other, which their aura didn't managed to heal.

Cinder was now sporting a black right eye, a stab wound on her left leg, a cut over her right shoulder, and a bullet wound in her right shin from the surprise submachine gun in Dorée's shield.

Dorée, of course, didn't fare the same as Cinder, as she suffered a cut just under her left eye, an arrow in her right arm which she broke off, thankful the projectile didn't hit the bone, a cut on her lower lip, and finally a gash near her hairline, the blood dripping under her circlet and passing to the left side of her left eye.

Yet despite these injuries the two kept going as they bashed, slashed, punched, and shot at each other.

"Why. Won't. You. Just! DIE!" Cinder shouted, punctuating every word as her glass sword slammed against either Dorée's shield, or Sword.

Dorée didn't say anything as they continued to fight, raising her shield and firing her Shield's SMG, forcing Cinder to back lest she got shot.

' _Just a little more, just a little longer and I will end it right here_ ,' she thought to herself, just as her sword began to dimly glow gold, _'If I can take her out here, Salem will be declawed. And they will have a chance!'_

Suddenly, a loud roar got their attention. It was so loud that everyone in Beacon and Vale heard it, and most had to cover their ears, especially the Faunus due to their sensitive hearing. Dorée cursed mentally, for she knew that it was the Grimm Dragon, and by the sound of the roar, it was pissed off at the loss of it's eye. Though she had expected that will be it's reaction.

Cinder smirked as she heard the roar, before she begin to chuckle and then laugh like a madwoman...which to be perfectly clear, she is.

"You're dead now, girl!" she said, "Even if I don't kill you, the Dragon will! Either way I win!"

Dorée only glared at her as she then threw her shield to the side, and grasped her sword, in both hands. The silver flames around her eyes increasing in strength.

"Then I better take you out before it gets here, then,"

With that said, the duel to the death continued.

* * *

"THAT'S LOUD!" Ruby shouted as she and Weiss covered their ears at the sudden roar. The two had just arrived near the base of the tower, though there were still a large number of Grimm around. However, the roar from the dragon, made the other Grimm scatter, and left the two huntresses in training alone, and giving them some breathing room for once this night.

"No kidding!" Weiss responded back, before the sound of flapping wings got their attention, and they spotted the Grimm dragon fly toward the tower, while noticing the wound across it's eye as it landed on the side and began it's ascent toward the top. "Okay, that's not good,"

Ruby knew that the person who helped Pyrrha and Jaune was soon going to be in real peril if they didn't get up there quickly. She then turned to her partner who looked at her in turn.

"Weiss, think your glyphs can get me up there?" she said, while the heiress smirked.

"Who do you think you're talking to?" the white haired girl rhetorically asked.

With that said, the Schnee Heiress used her semblance to form a row of glyphs straight up the side of the tower, all the way to the top.

"Go!" Weiss shouted, and Ruby nodded as she used her speed semblance to run up the side of the tower, the glyphs helping her stick to the wall. The white haired girl watched as her partner ran up the tower, a look of worry and concern on her face.

"You better make it back, you dolt,"

* * *

The Atlesian gunship landed at the Beacon docks, and once the rear hatch opened, Pyrrha and Jaune along with Qrow quickly disembarked.

The mixed group of students, Atlas soldiers, and the Professors Port and Oobleck spotted them, and the most happy to see Jaune and Pyrrha alright were their teammates.

"Jaune! Pyrrha!" shouted Nora, happy to see her two friends safe and unharmed, "You're both okay!"

Ren just gave a relieved but tired smile, still a little sore from all the combat they had been doing.

"Hey, are you guys okay!?" Jaune said in concern as he looked the rest of his team over.

"Never better...ouch," Nora said exuberantly, but then winced in pain.

Pyrrha looked around the landing platform until she saw something that made her eyes widen in shock. There on the ground were both Team RWBY's Yang Xiao Long, and Blake Belladonna, with the former currently unconscious and missing her left arm, and Blake, with a stab wound in her stomach, as she held her partner's remaining hand, a grief stricken look on her face as she kept muttering 'I'm sorry' over and over.

"Ren, Nora...what happened to them?" Pyrrha asked the two childhood friends, with the two looking in the direction of the B and Y of Team RWBY, and then gaining saddened looks.

"They...they ran into the White Fang leader," Ren said, "From what we know, he wounded Blake first, and when Yang tried to help her..."

He left that part hanging, knowing the rest didn't need to be said.

The said partners could only look at Blake and Yang, both of them worried for their friends.

Then, they began to have mental images of a certain, blonde-red streaked woman, in the same condition. The two of them not liking that picture in their heads, in the slightest.

While they were talking with their friends, Qrow was talking to the two professors.

"Are you sure about this?" Oobleck said in bewilderment, his fast paced tone still present even during a time of crisis.

Qrow nodded as he just told them what was going on, including letting them in on Dorée, and showing the scroll and A.I. as proof.

"As hard as it is to believe, yeah," the drunk but still coherent Huntsman said, "And right now, that same girl is up there fighting the same person behind this whole mess. And we need to get up there... before she ends up dead,"

"Normally I would question the sanity of this," Port said, "But still, a young woman's life is on the line, and like you said Qrow, we need to get to her,"

Qrow nodded before he looked around, searching for his nieces.

His eyes found Yang, and he internally winced at the sight of his blonde haired niece, seeing the stump that used to be her arm. After a moment he continued looking for a trace of a red hood, but then began to panic as he couldn't see his favorite niece anywhere.

"Where's Ruby?" he questioned, but before the teachers could answer, Sun, the monkey faunus, who he knew was also a friend of Ruby's, did it for them.

"She and Weiss left to get Jaune and Pyrrha, when nobody could find them" he said, "I tried to stop them, but they wouldn't listen!"

Qrow's eyes widen at that.

"WHAT!?" he shouted, but before anyone could say anything else, a large explosion was heard, and everyone turned to Beacon Tower, as flashes of silver and orange light flickered in the darkened skies over the Academy grounds.

"Uhh, that doesn't look good," said Neptune, as he removed his goggles to see what happened.

Both Jaune and Pyrrha looked at the tower, their eyes wide in awe, which then turn to frantic worry. The two gave each other a glance, both of them knowing what this means.

Understanding what was happening, they both nodded at each other.

Pyrrha then suddenly used her semblance to make Dorée's scroll fly out of Qrow's hand, surprising the experienced Huntsman, and the said device to land in Pyrrha's own, and the two of them rushed forward toward the tower.

"Jaune! Pyrrha! Where are you going!?" Nora shouted out in worry, along with everyone else.

Qrow cursed at this and turned to the two professors.

"I'm going after 'em!" He told them, "Make sure the rest of these kids get out safe!"

The two teachers nodded as Qrow went after the leading pair of Team JNPR.

* * *

An explosion rocked the nearly destroyed office as the two women fighters were blown back by the shock-wave in opposite directions on their knees. The two looked at each other, as they both breathed heavily, the two of them having pushed each other near to their limits.

Dorée had to admit, despite Cinder now having the Full power of the Fall Maiden for just only a mere thirty minutes, she was damn strong. Her adoptive Aunt Ruby was NOT kidding when she gave her the info on the Fallen Maiden that she needed to fight the False Maiden.

She then gave a mirthless chuckle at that, finding it ironic that she, a future Fall Maiden would fight her predecessor, and hopefully kill her. The chuckle didn't go unnoticed by the Fallen Maiden, who narrowed her eyes in anger.

"And what, pray tell, is so funny?"

Dorée only looked up at her, a small grin on her face.

"Nothing...nothing for you to be concerned about" she said, as she used her sword to raise herself from the ground, and once she fully stood up, she raised her sword in a high guard finestra position, "Come at me...with everything you have."

Cinder didn't need to be told twice, and the two were at it again, as they clashed. Both wanted to be victorious, both had a mission to complete.

Only one thing stood in their way... each other.

Dorée locked her blade with Cinder's as they glared eye to eye, before she broke it by kicking the servant of Salem in the knee, forcing her to drop, and giving the binary clone the chance to deliver a slash to her face, taking out her left eye.

"AGGHHH! YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Cinder shrieked in pain, as Dorée used her reserves of Aura to charge her semblance and grab the last of the clock gears of Beacon Tower.

She then remembered a certain memory. One of Pyrrha Nikos' memories, due to the side effects of being a clone of two people. And which gave her nightmares, every time she slept.

How she dreamed of how her mother donor fought Cinder in the other timeline. How she fought valiantly, but in the end lost, due to Cinder just being too powerful. Then, the memory of how the bitch, with amusement and no small amount of cruelty, shot an arrow into the wounded champion's chest.

Dorée remembered the pain the Spartan woman felt in her last moments, and NOT just the physical, but the emotional pain of loneliness. And the painful realization of what her death would do to Jaune Arc.

She then remembered the pain that Jaune Arc, her father donor felt. The pain of guilt of not having loved Pyrrha, as she had loved him.

All of that, combined with her own pain, the pain of being what she was, how she was 'born', how she was nothing but a weapon in the eyes of the remaining specs of life on Remnant.

' _You're nothing but a weapon...remember that. The whole of Remnant would look at you with nothing but contempt, once they realize what you really are. Humans, Faunus, it doesn't matter...ALL of them are the same way! You will always be alone in this world, remember it, Little Knife,_ '

Those words alone, coming from the man who made sure she was reminded of what she was, not who she was. A clone, a copy of human genes, made to be an expendable asset...nothing more, nothing less. And that just made her rage ever more stronger.

And now... Dorée was going to unleash all that pain. She was going to make this bitch feel everything she felt. Cinder Fall WILL know her pain, times tenfold.

With a loud yell, Dorée sent the clock gears at the Fallen Maiden, who was still in agony over the loss of her eye. One slammed into her stomach sending her flying back, before another slammed into her back, sending her forward, before another slammed into her head, making her spin in mid air, but somehow, miraculously surviving.

Another gear then came from her left and slammed into her side, possibly cracking a rib, and making her cough up blood. Then, the same happened to her right.

All the while, Dorée was moving her hands about, like a puppeteer at a show, as she repeated the process again, and again. A look of growing fury in her emerald eyes, as she re-lived everyone of Pyrrha's memories, Jaune's memories, and her own memories. All of them motivating her to send the gears at Cinder, harder and faster. Unleashing all the pain onto this vile excuse of a woman.

' _She took everything from me..._ ' she growled mentally in her mind, as she gritted her teeth, ' _...She robbed me of a chance to be born a normal human. She murdered the woman who could've been my mother! She killed the man who could've been my father! She ruined my chance at a normal life! She deserves this! SHE DESERVES EVERY MOMENT OF THIS!_ "

With each sentence, her fury continued to skyrocket, as she swung her hands in every direction, the magnetized gears following her movements. And somehow, Cinder was still not dead.

' _I will make you suffer as I have suffered! YOU_ WILL _SUFFER WITH ME! Then when I'm finished with you, then you'll understand what you have done to me!_ '

With that thought, she slammed a gear into Cinder sending it and her to the ground, trapping her.

She then canceled her polarity, causing the other gears to fall and land around her, and took back up her sword, which she had previously attached to the magnetic clamp on her back. She then proceeded to march toward Cinder's prone form, fully intent on killing her.

"It's all your fault...," she grounded out, which was heard by Cinder as she managed to look up, and saw the sword the girl wielded, beginning to glow a raging inferno of pure silver, which, along with the glaring face of Dorée, made an VERY intimidating image, as Dorée continued marching toward her, "...It's all your fault,"

Dorée then stop before she raised Aurea over her head, the blade pointing up. She was now ready to blow this despicable excuse of a human being away.

"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" she screamed and was just about to swing her sword down and end it here...but then, something caught her eye, as a large talon, attached to wing appeared, soon followed by the angry mutilated visage of the Grimm Dragon, whose remaining eyes were glowing red with anger.

Cinder seeing the Dragon return shouted to it.

"Kill her! Kill the bitch!"

The Dragon didn't need to be told twice, as it snapped it's jaws at the human that took it's eye, who immediately jumped out of the way.

( _Fate/stay night: [Unlimited Blade Works] OST II - #18 Excalibur UBW Extended_ )

Dorée cursed, knowing she ran out of time.

 _'I'm going to regret this...,'_

She quickly changed her target from the prone Cinder to the Dragon.

The Dragon roared as it lunged forward, maw open, with the intent to bite the human's head off.

But it will be in vain.

"BEGONE!" she screamed angrily, and with those words, Dorée swung her sword down.

* * *

Pyrrha and Jaune were running down a corridor close to the tower, when they saw the pillar of silver light shoot from the tower and enveloping the Grimm Dragon. They stopped to gasp in awe at the bright light, both surprised that is how strong their future child would be.

"In...Incredible...," said Jaune, while Pyrrha remained speechless.

" _Yes, even now it's an amazing marvel to see her use the Silver Maiden's Power like that,_ " Sprite said, making Pyrrha blink, before her eyes widened in alarm, and she quickly pulled up Dorée's scroll and looked at the A.I.'s holographic form in shock.

"What did you just say!?" she demanded, and the A.I. gave a look that clearly showed it said something it shouldn't have said. A major flaw of a glitch on his part.

" _Oh crap..._ ," the computer program muttered as Pyrrha's grip tightened on the device, as the glare she now wore told the A.I. to answer her truthfully or else. Anders sighed as he looked at her, with Jaune looking on, concerned on what was going on.

" _Yes...Dorée is a Maiden. The Silver Maiden to be exact, which the powers were created by three beings whose brothers created Remnant in the first place_ ," the A.I. said, as he looked to the tower as the pillar of light began to slowly die down, while and Pyrrha both blinked at the mention of beings who have built Remnant, " _Dorée was the second person to inherit this power...the first...was Miss Rose, after she died protecting_ _Dorée from one of Merlot's mutated Grimm,_ "

The champion was shocked at that information. The thought of the Little Rose Reaper, who had worked her way into the hearts of anyone she had considered friends, dying in order to protect one innocent soul...which was their child.

"Merlot..." she began, her tone low, "...Do you know where he's currently at now?"

Jaune looked at Pyrrha, a concerned look on his own face and turned back to the A.I. who reluctantly nodded.

" _Uhhmm,_ " Sprite mumbled, but the stern look from both Jaune and Pyrrha told him to either spill the beans, or he will regret it, " _Yes, yes, I know where he's currently at! But right now, we need to get to Dorée first and save her! Unless you want her to end up six feet under?"_

Pyrrha and Jaune did not take kindly to that, as the knight grabbed Crocea Mors, while Pyrrha's hand glowed black.

" _Okay, okay! Geesh!"_ Sprite yelped out, " _Talk about Mama Bears...But seriously, let's get going!"_

Needing no further enticing, the two partners continued their mad dash toward the tower.

* * *

Ruby ducked as disintegrating pieces of the Grimm Dragon fell around her, but that did not stop her, as she kept running up the tower.

"Whoever did that must be really powerful!" she said in awe, "I just hope I get there in time,"

What Ruby didn't know, was that what she will see at the top of the tower, will shake her views of the world, and awaken a dormant power not seen since her mother disappeared...and give her the resolve to protect all those who are precious to her. Even if she didn't know them well.

* * *

Dorée was panting tiredly, as she look at what her attack had done to the dragon type Grimm.

 _'Dammit! That was_ stupid!" she chastised herself, _'...And now... I don't have time to fully recharge my Aura,"_

What happened, was that she learned to channel her aura into an object, for instance a weapon, and send it at her enemies via a wave. Once an enemy was hit by the wave, it either vaporizes them, or, in the case of the dragon, blow a good chunk of them to pieces. She learned to do this with the Silver Maiden Power, she had inherited from her Aunt Ruby as well, and it truly made the technique she created even more deadly...though, of course overkill will be the proper term for it, but considering it's a Grimm Dragon she killed, it was worth it.

The young woman's knees began to shake as she fought to stay upright. The Achilles Heel using that technique though, drained a lot of energy from her, which would leave her vulnerable. And thus, she was strictly advised by her Aunt to only use the aura wave, _only_ as a last resort.

And now, she just broken that rule, and left herself open to a counterattack by Cinder, who no doubt managed to survive the beatdown she gave her. She wasn't wrong...

The said Red Dress Witch, who managed to get up after melting the metal gear via the Fall Maiden powers, got up on her feet, with a slight wobble. Her right eye burning with rage at what happened to the Grimm Dragon, and the plan to get the relic within Beacon's walls, after the Grimm took it over, ruined. And Salem will no doubt be displeased with her.

She then snapped her gaze toward the weakened warrior who is the cause of this failure.

"...You...You ruined _EVERYTHING_!" With that shout, she formed her bow again, and fired an arrow. Dorée managed to barely deflect the arrow, which her caused her to finally collapse to her knees, as Cinder kept approaching, her furious scowl on her face.

"Months of planning! _MONTHS_! NOW ALL BURNED TO ASHES BECAUSE OF _YOU_!" she screeched as fired another glass arrow, this one not missing, as it hit Doré in the shin, punching through the armor, and pinning her into the ground. This caused her to gasp in pain, as the arrow had traveled at high speed, like a freight train. In other words, it hurt like a bitch.

Dorée tried to pull the arrow out, only for another to hit her through the right shoulder, and out her back. This time the shot actually made her scream, as she dropped her sword, Aurea.

The resulting clanking of it hitting the ground echoing in the air.

"You have any idea what you have done here, you little wench!? DO YOU!?" the False Fall Maiden shouted, as she looked at Dorée with unbridled hatred, "All I've done for this moment for _Her_. All the hard work! All the patience! All the time that I had! And all it took to bring it all crashing down was _you_!"

Dorée didn't answer, cause the arrows in her shin and shoulder were more pressing to her at the moment, which caused Cinder to making an angry 'tft', and prepared to fire another arrow before she stopped, her eyebrows raised in thought, before a sinister grin formed on her face.

' _Yes...that'll do nicely_ ,' she thought with sick glee, as she did away with her bow, and instead summoned a glass dagger. She reached into a pouch hidden in her dress, and pulled out a clear glass vial, filled with a black substance. The Fallen Maiden's sadistic grin never left her face, as she pulled the cork off with her teeth, and poured the black substance onto the glass blade, while spitting out the cork.

"I'm going to make you suffer so much pain that you'll beg for a quick death, which I will NOT give. And this will do the trick," she said confidently, and then continued walking toward the girl, who was holding her wounded shoulder. She opened one of her eyes, and saw Cinder coming toward her.

' _Is this...is this how she felt_?' Dorée thought, as she remembered seeing the same situation Pyrrha was, only it was in her dreams. But to experience firsthand is a whole different level. However, despite the situation she was in, she felt no fear of dying.

Despite having not killed Cinder, she saved Pyrrha, and with her survival, Team JNPR was still whole. With the dragon gone, the Grimm will not be attracted to Beacon. Remnant will have a chance to win.

Still, she couldn't help but feel...sad. Why was she sad?

It took her a moment to find out the reason, and her expression immediately turned to one of despair.

The answer, was because she was alone. Despite being trained by many people to become a strong warrior, she had always felt completely and utterly alone. No one, aside from Lady Blaze, ever treated her like a living person. Just a disposable weapon, a tool meant to be discarded when it's of no further use.

And this thought alone, filled her with grief, and what made her believe that it was her destiny that she would die alone.

' _How ironic..._ ' she thought to herself, ' _...that I would die the same way she died... alone, helpless... Hehehehehe, the Gods must be laughing at me. I guess, the only thing I changed about destiny was taking my... mother's place.'_

She then noticed that Cinder was now standing over her. And despite the pain she felt, both physically and mentally, she gave the Fall Witch a final defiant glare.

"Let me ask you something, first...," she said, as Cinder looked at her, "...Do you believe in Destiny?"

Cinder frowned, and didn't say anything for a moment. Until she then raised the dagger up, and thrust forward, jabbing the weapon into Dorée's stomach, making her throw her head back and give out a pained yelp. The sudden motion caused her hair bun to finally unbound as her blonde red-streaked locks proceed to flow in the wind. The ribbon itself, being carried off into the sky, as Cinder smirked at her now latest victim.

"Yes...," she said as she twisted the dagger making Dorée open her mouth in a silent scream, as her gauntlet-ed left hand grasped Cinders that was holding it. Of course, the pain from the glass dagger she can deal with, but it was whatever that was coated on the dagger, that was the real burning agony, as it slowly and painfully entered her system.

She fought hard not to black out, but unfortunately, she didn't have a choice in the matter as her vision darkened, and she passed out from the pain. But not before a last thought entered her mind. A thought of that a sad lonely child, instead of a devoted huntress.

' _Mama...Papa...Aunt Ruby...I'm...I'm so sorry,_ "

And thus she fell into darkness...

* * *

 _A/N: ...Well, uh, that was ironic. Of course, we also have the most hated thing we fanfic readers and writers hate more than anything. A cliffhanger, but do not worry, another chapter is just around the corner!_


	4. Golden Twilight

_**A/N: Well, you people asked and you shall receive, a little more better version of chapter 4 and possibly the end of my first short fic. As I said before this was intended as a one-shot, not a multi-chapter story. But, with pressing matters, and considering I started the rough draft of this back in OCTOBER, I just wanted to finally get it out. Well, enough of my rambling, let's get on with the finale.**_

* * *

 _'Come on, come on, come on, COME. ON! Get there on time!'_ Ruby mentally begged, as she ran the final stretch of Beacon Tower, the top just in view, _'Please! Don't let me fail again! I already lost Penny! Don't let me lose anyone else!'_

The memory of Penny being torn apart repeated in her mind, the incident still fresh in her mind.

However, she shook those feelings away as she focused on the here and now. She will mourn for Penny, but right now, someone needed her help to stop that woman...Cinder, from killing anyone else.

As she finished that thought, the Rose Reaper finally arrived at the top of the tower as she jumped from the last glyph, and landed in what remained of Ozpin's office. She looked around, and it didn't take long for her to find who she was looking for. However, she was not prepared to see one person who was kneeling on the ground, with two arrows in her.

One in her shoulder, and one in her shin.

Her face morphed into that of shock as she saw the girl who helped her friends escape. More specifically, her face and eyes.

Ruby could only think of one person with the exact same features.

"P...Pyrrha...?" she gasped out, before the woman in the red dress shoved a glass dagger into the defenseless girl's stomach.

Ruby didn't hear what Cinder said, as her eyes were more focused on the girl, who she believed was one of her dear friends, despite not knowing her real well, be ran through by the dagger.

She watched as the girl's face contorted in pain, as her mouth opened in a silent scream, struggling to breathe. Then her emerald eyes rolled into the back of her head, before she slumped over, unmoving.

Cinder, smirking at seeing the girl slump over then kicked the mortally wounded girl away as an insult to injury. The smirk of victory remained, as the girl landed harshly on the ground with a loud thud, flat on her back, with her hair shadowing her eyes, and her mouth slightly opened.

Ruby froze as she looked in horror at what just happened right in front of her. Her friend's body, not moving, as blood began to leak from the wound and pool around her, which was reflected in her silver eyes.

 _'This...This can't be happening. This can't be happening. This can't be happening!'_ she kept repeating in her mind like a mantra, as she wrapped her arms around herself, feeling a cold dark feeling within her. First she failed Penny, now she failed Pyrrha.

Twice in one night.

Thoughts of all everyone she knows soon entered her mind, all of them suffering the same kind of death that had just befallen the girl who was the best to come out of her Academy...and it scared her to end.

 _'No... not her... Please no! No! NOO!_ '

Then, with a cry of fury, pain, grief, and with the need to protect the rest of her loved ones, something awoke.

"PYRRHA~!"

A bright light shined from her silver eyes as it engulfed the top of the tower, catching Cinder's attention as she turned in Ruby's direction, her remaining eye widening in shock.

"WHAT!?"

With that, the area was engulfed in a white light.

Though no one took notice of the figure who was witnessing the event unfold.

* * *

Pyrrha and Jaune were once again stopped, just as they arrived just a dozen meters at the base of the Tower, when they saw the bright light. They had just run into Weiss about a minute ago who, after asking what they were doing there, told them Ruby was up there. The two partner then told the heiress to get back to the docks, and were to about to go up until they saw the light.

Sprite, who was able to see it as well, only showed a look of pained realization on his holographic face.

" _We're...we're too late...,_ "

Pyrrha felt her heart clench at that, and looked at the A.I.

"What do you mean?" She demanded, "What is that light!?"

" _That light is your friend, Ruby Rose,_ " Spritereplied somberly, " _When she saw you die...in the original timeline, the power of her silver eyes, which was said to be able to destroy even the strongest Grimm was awakened, and a bright light was seen from as far Vale. The only reason that this could be happening... is that..._ "

Both Jaune and Pyrrha both gasped in horror at that. They both looked toward the tower, pure terror gripping their hearts at what had possibly happened to Dorée. Pyrrha herself especially...was not taking this information well.

' _N-No...No no no no no no NO NO!_ ' Pyrrha kept repeating in her head like a mantra and proceeded to burst toward the tower, pushing all the aura she had into her legs.

Jaune followed immediately after her, while a black crow flew toward the top of the tower, just as the light began to die down.

* * *

A pained groan permeated the quiet night air as Dorée awoke, her vision blurry for a moment before she managed to blink it away.

Then, she slowly moved her head about, and after seeing Cinder was nowhere in sight, tried to sit up, but paid for it, as she gripped her stomach wound, and let out another pain-filled grunt.

"W...what happened...?," she asked herself, as she continued to look around the now destroyed office.

A speck of red in the corner of her eye soon caught her attention and she turned, and her eyes widened in alarm...

' _A-Aunt Ruby?'_ she mentally gasped as she saw none other than her mentor, aunt figure, and surrogate mother figure, laying on her side, and her eyes closed.

In immediate response, she proceeded to move again, despite the pain she was in, and proceeded to crawl toward her.

' _Please be alive! Please be alive!'_ she thought desperately before finally arriving at her side and proceeded to look her over, before giving a sigh of relief, as she saw her breathing softly, and saw no physical injuries on her person. Thankfully, she was only asleep due to exhaustion.

"Thank goodness," she thought outloud, before she proceeded to look around for Cinder again, in order to make sure she was truly gone.

' _She must've driven that bitch away,_ ' she said, and came to the conclusion that her silver eyes power had awoken. It took a while for her to think how that was possible, before mentally slapping herself, ' _Of course, she thought I was...my mother. It's obvious since we have the same face._ '

She gave a soft smile, before bending over and planting a kiss on the Rose's forehead.

 _'Thank you...Auntie,'_ she thought, before feeling the pain in her stomach act up again.

Deciding to move to a different spot, rather than she was currently at, where she could rest, Dorée slowly and painfully began crawling on her side toward the fallen pillar not far from Ruby.

She was only using her left arm, due to her injured right shoulder, even though both arrows both there and her shin had dissolved, making it impossible to use her right arm. Blood trailed behind her, as the vital bodily fluid continued to leak like a sip from her wound.

It took her a while to reach the wall, and prop herself against it, her breathing heavy as she stared up at the fractured moon of Remnant.

A painful throbbing took her attention away from her moon gazing and her focus turned to the stab wound on her abdomen, the same place where Cinder had stabbed her with the glass dagger. She noticed the black tar like ooze that slowly seeped from the wound, and immediately recognized it.

' _Grimm Ichor...from the Dark Brother's Grimm spawning pools_ ,' she thought humorlessly, as a small somber smile plastered itself on her face, ' _If the blade didn't kill me, this stuff sure will_ ,'

Grimm Ichor was the liquid source of what created the Grimm in the first place, while at the same time, it was very fatal to humans (those who weren't immortal by the way), acting as a very lethal poison with people afflicted with it, dying very horrible and VERY painful deaths. There will a small few cases where people survived exposure to the stuff, with the Dark Queen herself being the most known in her time, thanks in part in being immortal, when she tried to kill herself.

History lesson aside, Dorée knew she was screwed either way. If the bleeding didn't kill her, the Ichor will.

' _Which is fine with me_ ' she thought to herself, ' _I would rather die than become some Atesian lab experiment._ '

She then took a shaky breath, as she suddenly felt herself slowly becoming cold. Of course she could blame it on the cold autumn night air, but she knew better.

The sound of flapping wings and a cawing noise got her attention. She turned and saw a crow flying toward them, before it suddenly transformed into the familiar form of Qrow Branwen, as he went over to check on Ruby. She could vaguely hear him because of how soft he was speaking to his niece and protege, but she didn't care to know what he was saying. All she wanted, was to just expire and leave this troubled world.

Then another sound caught her attention, coming from the elevators. Turning her head towards them, she saw the doors blast open and out stepped the two people she fought hard to save, but whom she feared all the same.

* * *

They arrived at the top of the tower, and into what was once Ozpin's office, now completely destroyed. They immediately began to look around, trying to find any trace of their friend and the one who was their child.

They spotted Qrow as he tended to his niece, who thankfully was uninjured.

However their eyes then widened as they land on the puddle of blood which then trailed off toward the far wall...

...and that was where they found her.

"Dorée!" Pyrrha shouted, and she and Jaune ran toward her. Once they reached their future child, they began to check her injuries, and they both had to suppress a gag at the condition their daughter from the future was in.

Though the wounds in her shoulder and shin were concerning, their primary focus was on the stomach area, where they saw the stab wound, bleeding profusely.

Jaune knelt down to apply pressure to the wound, which caused Dorée to yelp in pain, and attempt to move around only for the champion to hold her down.

"No! Don't move!" pleaded Pyrrha, as she kept a firm grip on her shoulders, "Please, just lie still!"

Familiar green eyes looked back at her, as Pyrrha felt trembling in her hands where she held the wounded teen's shoulders.

"N-No...," was what reached her ears, as Dorée's face was contorted into a fearful expression, "...Please...no...,"

Pyrrha looked at her, and saw the fear in her eyes as she remembered Sprite's words from before, how she was treated, and force fed the belief of how she and Jaune would view her.

The Champion then did something that she believe would help in calming Dorée down from her approaching panic attack, as she wrapped her arms around her future daughter to be, with one arm carefully cradling her head and bringing it close to her shoulder.

Dorée's eyes widened at the gesture as her trembling increased, causing her armor pieces to rattle slightly, but loud enough for them to hear, and Jaune having a difficult time in stopping the blood flow.

"Dammit!" Jaune cursed, "Pyrrha!"

The said Spartan noticed as she tightened her hold on the frightened girl slightly.

"Shh~ It's okay, it's okay." She said gently, "We're not going to hurt you. It's alright, you're safe now...you're safe."

As she continued to talk calmly to her, Dorée's trembling was beginning to lessen more and more. For the said clone herself, as she listened to Pyrrha's voice and felt her caring touch, she couldn't help for the life of her, begin to feel comforted and warmed by her words and embrace. Soon, her trembling stopped, and said one word.

"W...Why...?"

Pyrrha blinked, before she slowly and carefully ended the embrace, and looked at Dorée, who's face had a mixture of confusion, pain, and...longing.

"What do you mean?" Pyrrha asked, which caused a sob to escape from Dorée's mouth.

"Why d-did you...come back f-for me?" she managed to get out as tears formed in her eyes. Pyrrha's face took a sad look, as she placed her hand on the poor girl's cheek.

"Because you don't deserve to die like this." she said, as a small smile formed"And we've only just met. I...I want to know more about you,"

Dorée's tears began to run down the sides of her face like a river.

"But...B-but I'm a clone!" she wept in a broken voice, "My only purpose in...life, is to change the past, save the future...nothing more!"

Pyrrha and Jaune both felt their hearts clench at how broken their girl sounded. However, what she said next broke the camel's back.

"Even if by some miracle I am to survive this...I'll be...nothing more than a broken Doll!" she wailed, as she bowed her head.

But that caused something to snap in Pyrrha as she grasped the sides of Dorée's head, and made her look her in the eye.

"You are NOT a broken doll!" Pyrrha shouted, surprising both Jaune and Dorée, while Qrow looked in their direction, after checking to see if Ruby safe was alright, as he watched the scene unfold. "Clone or not, you're still my child! So don't EVER call yourself that again!"

Dorée's eyes widened in shock at that, as Pyrrha once more embraced her, being careful of the wounds.

"I know it's strange...considering we're the same age...," Pyrrha said, as her own voice began to crack, "...but, my heart is telling me that no matter what time, how you were born, or how old you are, you're still my daughter! And even though it may seem crazy to most other people, I don't care! I'm going to show what you should've been given, and that is a mother's love! And if anyone says otherwise, they're going to have to deal with me!"

Dorée couldn't believe her ears. Her...her mother...didn't care that she was a clone. What's even more incredible was that she was willing to give her what she secretly wanted all of her life; a mother's love. She then felt a hand on top of her head, and she turned and saw Jaune, giving her a weak smile.

"I don't know what being a father is like," he said honestly, "But if there's one thing I agree with Pyrrha on, is that you're my kid. And I promise to make sure that you and Pyrrha are safe, and that's a promise, and an Arc never goes back on his promise."

After he finished those words, a strange new warm feeling that she had never felt before began to well up in her chest, confusing her.

'W...what is this? What's this feeling...in my chest?' she thought in bewilderment, 'My heart, and soul...feel warm... warmer than I've ever felt. Not since...since...'

It took her another half a minute to finally realize what it was...and her eyes widened in realization.

'Is this...true happiness?' were her thoughts, 'Is this...love?'

As she basked in this realization, her good arm began to slowly move on it's own accord as it circled Pyrrha's shoulders and brought the Spartan in closer into the embrace. Pyrrha was surprised by this, until what Dorée said next made her and Jaune both gasp in surprise.

"M...Mama...Papa...,"

Pyrrha, though still greatly surprised, only reciprocated the action as she hugged Dorée, as the girl began to sob, this time in happiness. Jaune, while keeping one hand on the wound, also joined in, wrapping his free arm around both Dorée and Pyrrha.

Qrow looked at the scene, and couldn't help but crack a sad smile.

But then, the moment was sadly disrupted when suddenly, Dorée began to cough violently, accompanied by convulsing in agony.

"Dorée! What's wrong!?" Pyrrha said, worry now etched on her face.

 _"Quick! Let me scan her!"_ Shouted Sprite, making his presence known again, _"Lay her down on her back and place the scroll on top of her breastplate armor!"_

The two did exactly that as they rested Dorée on the ground as she continued to convulse, while Pyrrha did as Sprite instructed and placed Dorée's scroll on the chest piece of her armor.

A loud beeping was heard as the A.I. began it's work. Looking for what causing his partner so much pain.

It didn't take long to find out.

 _"Oh no...this is bad."_ Sprite said, tremendous worry clear in it's tone, which greatly worried the two partners.

"W-What do you mean?" Jaune queried, clear frantic concern noted in his tone, "What's wrong with her?"

" _I'm detecting Grimm ichor in her system. It's very deadly if it's entered into the human body via wounds. Majority of people who were inflicted with it die after two hours...while experiencing tremendous pain,"_ He grimly told them, making them pale in horror as they began to fear for Dorée's life.

"And...and the people who survive?" Pyrrha asked, dreading the answer.

"Records were scarce, but they state those who did survive were corrupted into insanity, before they were put out of their misery." Anders said, a hollow tone in it's mechanical voice, " _If...If by some miracle she survives...she won't be herself anymore,"_

Jaune and Pyrrha both grimaced at that before the latter grabbed Dorée's hand and held it in her own. The said girl still convulsing as she held onto Pyrrha's hand in a tight grip.

Two pairs of green eyes looking into each other, one full of understanding acceptance, the other pleading.

"Dorée...Please hold on." the champion pleaded, "We'll get you some help, okay? Just hang in there"

"I'm afraid that's not possible," a voice spoke up, making everyone turn their attention to the shadows, as a figure, clad in a grey cloak stepped out.

Jaune was immediately on guard, as he stood in front of Pyrrha and Dorée, Crocea Mors up and ready.

"Who are you!? Are you one of Cinder's people!?" Jaune demanded, and his answer was a mirthless chuckle.

"I can assure you young Arc, I'm not one of that Little Bitch's dogs," the man said, as Qrow walked over and placed a hand on Jaune's shoulder, making the White Knight turn to him with a questioning look.

"It's okay kid, he's no enemy," the experienced Huntsman said and turned back to the figure. "It's been a long time... Canus,"

The man raised a gloved hand up to the hood before pulling it back, revealing a man who looked to be in his thirties, with greying brown hair in a short tail at the back of the head, and a beard, a scare across his forehead, and grey colored eyes that showed wisdom and experience.

"Yes, it has been a long time Qrow. I see Ozpin's plan to transfer the Fall Maiden powers didn't work out so well," the man, Canus said, causing the said Corvid Reaper to sigh tiredly.

"Unfortunately, that's exactly what happened it seemed," Qrow said, "But why are you here? I thought you'd want nothing to do with Ozpin after the last falling out you two had,"

Canus nodded at that.

"You're right about that," he said truthfully, "The true reason why I'm here is because of the young lady currently dying on the ground while her... _parents_ look on helplessly. I had been keeping an eye on her, when I sensed two sets of the Fall Maiden Power, and immediately went searching for the second. And to my surprise, a Fall Maiden from another time. And now, here she lies, with the two people who would become her parents,"

The said members of Team JNPR both stayed near their daughter, with Pyrrha now holding Dorée's head protectively in her lap, her eyes narrowed dangerously, while Jaune stood with his sword out and shield up.

Canus rose his hand up in order to placate them.

"Calm yourselves, I mean her no harm," he said, "In truth, I'm the only one who can give her a second chance,"

Both Jaune and Pyrrha glanced at Canus, wariness in their eyes, while Qrow's widen in surprise.

"Wait...Canus you don't mean..." he began to say, and the man turned to him.

"Yes Qrow, _that_ ," he said, "Her body is deteriorating fast, but her soul can be saved...with help from some _associates_ of course,"

Now the two Hunters-in-training were curious and turned to Qrow.

"What does he mean by that?" Jaune questioned, and it was Canus who answered for the Reaper.

"Let's just say, I have a power, which will allow your daughter to reincarnate one day," he said, making the eyes of the two widen. "However, the kicker is that her aura and soul need to be drawn out, and placed evenly into two people. In this case, you two..."

The two were surprised by that, as hope began to swell in their hearts.

"So...you're saying that...she will...," Pyrrha said hopefully, and Canus nodded.

"Yes, but, it will be tricky. As long as the unconditional love you have for her remains strong, she will be reborn again," he stated, as Jaune and Pyrrha felt their hope increase. "Now, if you're ready, let us begin..."

The two nodded, as Jaune placed Crocea back into it's shield scabbard and joined Pyrrha in helping making Dorée as comfortable as possible. Qrow watched as Canus moved towards the three, before sighing sadly and went back to Ruby, wanting to get her far away from this place before she wakes up and sees what's going and have more of a guilty conscience.

Back with the future parents, and their child, the two were talking to her in order to assure her she will be alright.

Canus knelt in between them, before placing his hand on Dorée's forehead and removing the Circlet. He then placed the object close by before turning back to the dying clone before them.

"Dorée. I don't know if you heard what I said, but I'm going to do something that will allow you to be reborn, sometime in the future." Canus said, as the girl barely managed to open her eyes halfway. "But in order to do that, both your aura and your soul need to be split in two, and placed evenly inside your parents. You will experience darkness for a brief moment, but once you fully awake, you will serve as mental link between your parents until your rebirth. Do you understand?"

The daughter of Arkos didn't say anything, but nodded her head slightly as a gesture she heard and understood.

Canus nodded before turning to the two partners, Pyrrha's eyes not stopping from shedding tears, while Jaune's solemn expression never changed, as he kept a hand on top of Dorée's head, and stroking her hair.

"If you want them to say anything before we start Dorée, now's the time," he said, and Dorée reached her hand out, her breathing wheezing, before gesturing for the two to lower their heads so they can hear her.

When they lowered to Dorée's level, she managed to gasp out.

"T-th...T-The words...," she said, making them blink, "Th-The ones you used... to unlock...Aura... at initiation...say them to me...p-please,"

Pyrrha took a moment to interpret what she said, before her eyes widened slightly in realization, knowing what she meant. She looked at Jaune, who seemed to understand as well as he nodded.

The Champion then bent down, as she pressed her forehead against Dorée's, the said girl feeling the cool bronze against her skin.

"For it is in passing that we achieve immortality..."

As she began, Canus hands began to glow silver, as he watched Pyrrha continue to speak the incantation. All the while her tears continue to come down, and drip onto Dorée's face,

"...Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul... and by my shoulder... protect thee,"

Once she finished, Dorée's body suddenly glowed, but what surprised Jaune and Pyrrha, was that the glow was the same as their Aura, red and white. Then, before the two could ask what was going on, the two auras went to their respective owners, making the two gasp.

"Hmm, it appears that besides her own aura, she had yours as well," Canus replied, making the two look at him. "For right now, we have to hurry, time is of the essence,"

The two hesitantly nodded before turning back to Dorée, as the grey cloaked began an incantation of his own. But it was in a language the two didn't understand. However, the two partners didn't care about that, as they continued to hold Dorée's hands tightly, as Canus placed a hand on her forehead.

As a light began to surround them, Dorée could only feel as if a heavy burden was lifted off her shoulders as darkness consumed her vision.

* * *

 _6 months later, Village in Anima._

* * *

"There we go! My best work, yet!" The Faunus blacksmith said to two of the group of five youngsters who came and helped with the Geist Grimm problem the village had been having. One of them was none other than _the_ Pyrrha Nikos who requested an upgrade to her armor, which included a bronze plate over her chest protecting her heart, a pair of shoulder-guards, and a second vambrace for her left arm. The boy, a blonde who the Champion said was her boyfriend, much to his surprise, said he needed new armor made from scratch and his current weapons modified.

They provided the metal necessary, which to the smith's surprise, most of it was Drache steel and some Mistral bronze. Rare and tough stuff.

The armor itself was colored white with a bronze trim, with a set of gauntlets with the fingers being made of bronze. The sword and shield were sharpened, polished, and reinforced with the Mistral Bronze as well, and needless to say, the kid actually looked more professional, sans the Chibi-Rabbit on his black hoodie, though as long as the chest piece stayed over it, and not embarrass himself, that's fine.

"That was some fine metal you brought me! Where did you get it?" he asked the two, who both looked at the now modified shield, specifically the bottom part. Both of them each had a sad smile.

"From...from a dear friend," Pyrrha said, and the smith nodded leaving it at that. He knew by their looks that they lost someone dear to them, and have used the armor of said person as a way to honor them.

* * *

Jaune and Pyrrha exited the shop, both in their new/modified gear.

"Wow! You guys look great!" Nora shouted excitedly as she looked at the two up and down.

"Indeed." Ren said, nodding in agreement, "Especially you Jaune, the new armor makes you look more professional,"

Jaune scratched his head in embarrassment, while Pyrrha giggled before she noticed someone missing.

"Ren, Nora, where's Ruby?" she asked the two, and the two childhood friends looked at each other, before turning back to their teammates.

"She...went for a walk," Nora said, which made the couple of eight months sigh, both understanding what she meant.

"I'll go look for her," Pyrrha said, and immediately went off to find the temporary member of their team.

After the Battle of Beacon was over, they had regrouped with everyone else at the docks...with Dorée's body in tow.

Though they managed to succeed in placing her soul inside both of them, and surprisingly, Pyrrha inheriting the Fall Maiden Power from her as well, it didn't make the pain they felt go away. Especially since it was their own daughter.

After arriving at the Patch, and having placed the body at the local morgue for the time being, with Pyrrha threatening to maim any of the doctors if they so much as dared cut her open, they began to tell everyone what happened, even showing Dorée's scroll, the A.I. Anders, and Dorée's final message. Needless to say, everyone at first was shocked, but it then turned to sadness after Jaune and Pyrrha told them how they desperately made their way back to the tower and found her badly injured, and stayed with her until she passed on.

They of course, at Canus' instruction, did not tell them that they now both carry half of her aura and soul within them. Nor did they tell them, how they bonded with their alternate lives, whose memories horrified the two to no end. They saw after their respective deaths, they found themselves inside Dorée, and had tried to call out to her, but to no avail, and had to helplessly watch as she endured the painful training, and mental abuse by Raoul Konstantine.

She made a mental note to kill the bastard if she ever saw him.

Along with seeing Doreé's past, they had witnessed their own alternate paths, especially Pyrrha's which made her pale at seeing her own death, and finding herself inside Jaune, due to a piece of her aura being inside him, after she unlocked his during initiation. She even saw the ramifications of her actions, as she watched Jaune wallow in grief, his quest to avenge her being the one thing driving him, while managing to hide the pain from all except Ruby.

Needless to say, Pyrrha swore to never even think of doing that to Jaune ever again.

With Jaune, it was basically the same, as he felt his counterpart's grief at losing Pyrrha, and his own anger at what Merlot did to Dorée. He swore to himself then and there, that he will start training harder from now on. No more whining, no more screwing around. He was going to protect Pyrrha, no matter what. And they were both certainly going to protect Dorée once she was reborn into this world, and not have that maniac scientist have his way with her.

Her thoughts were interrupted as she soon spotted the young red hooded girl, standing next to a tree. Ruby, who after waking up after a full week in bed, was relieved and happy to see that Pyrrha was alright, and she showed that by tackling and giving her a death grip hug.

Thankfully, Pyrrha was trained to endure that kind of hug.

After managing to pry the overly relieved girl away, she and Qrow brought the little Red Reaper up to speed on recent events while she was out, including the current situation at Beacon, Ozpin's disappearance her team being disbanded due to Weiss being forcibly taken back to Atlas, Blake running away, and Yang losing her arm, until a new one ordered by General Ironwood arrives, and being depressed by Blake's leaving.

Needless to say, Ruby was saddened to hear what happened to her team, but then when she showed concerned for Pyrrha due to remembering what she saw at the top of the tower. The girl's uncle and the Mistralian herself managed to calm her down, with said champion assuring her she was alright. Ruby was of course, distraught, since she gave out the details of she saw her being stabbed by Cinder, and then kicked to the ground after falling unconscious.

That filled Pyrrha with even more hatred for Cinder than ever, and promised herself to deliver the same treatment for what she did to Dorée.

After getting her anger in check, Pyrrha managed to calm her down, and told her that it wasn't her who up there. Ruby was confused, before she remembered that the girl she saw up there, though she had the same face and eyes, the hair color was different. And so was the armor she wore.

After collecting her thoughts, Ruby then asked that if that wasn't her, then who was it. And so, with Jaune and her Uncle Qrow being there, the latter because he was a witness, they explained to her in detail of what happened after they left the tower, Dorée's appearance, and finding out she was their future daughter, with Sprite providing proof of course, playing Dorée's final message, and their mad rush to get back to Beacon, and finally arriving to find her dying.

Needless to say, Ruby was shocked, horrified, and terribly guilt-ridden, realizing she failed to save her friends' daughter -whom she raised in the future as a honorary aunt figure-, and who suffered a terrible life in a future no one ever wanted to live through.

She asked if she could see the body, and though the two were concerned at how she'll react, the look Ruby gave made them allow it.

And the reaction was as they expected. After seeing Dorée's body, which was cleaned by women coroners and the wounds stitched up or cauterized. Ruby had looked at the dead girl's face for a minutes, before she finally broke down right there. It took the two of them to calm her down, as he wept, muttering 'I'm sorry' over and over again.

...Then came the funeral for Dorée, which was mostly a private affair between Team JNPR, and who of Team RWBY was able to attend, which of course, were the two sisters.

Dorée specifically stated in her scroll, that she wanted her body to be cremated, like the legendary warriors of old and let her ashes be carried off by the wind.

Pyrrha and Jaune gave Dorée one last goodbye, before they lit the pyre, her sword, Aurea Mors, was used as a grave marker, which with permission from Ruby and Yang's father Taiyang, they placed it right next to Summer Rose's own grave.

Afterward, team JNPR along with Ruby decided to go find Cinder and her team in Haven, considering they were wearing Haven uniforms, it was best to search there.

That was eight months ago...

Pyrrha then walked toward Ruby as she called out to her.

"Ruby. Are you alright?"

The now 16 year old prodigy turned to her, silver eyes wide in surprise, before her face morphed into a nervous smile.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine Pyrrha," she said, a slight stammer in her voice, "Why do you ask?"

Pyrrha didn't buy that for one second.

"Ruby, please...," the Champion said firmly, and after a moment, Ruby sighed.

"Alright, you got me," she said solemnly, as she proceeded to sit her back against the tree and slid down into a sitting position. "It's that obvious, huh?"

Pyrrha nodded as she sat down next to the red/dark haired girl, "Yeah," she said, "And I believe I know why,"

Ruby sighed sadly as she brought her knees up to her chest, "I...I don't understand," she said, making Pyrrha blink, as the red reaper turned to her, "Why...why don't you and Jaune blame me for what happened to Dorée?"

Pyrrha's eyes narrowed at that, "And what makes you think that?" she said, and Ruby turned to look back at her feet.

"I...I was...I was too late in getting to her!" she exclaimed, making the former champion jump, "By the time I got there, I arrived just in time only to watch Cinder stab her with that damned poisoned glass dagger! If I had just gotten there just a minute earlier, I could've saved her! And considering what she said in her recording and what Sprite told us, if she hadn't have come back, it would've been you in her place...only, there wouldn't have been...,"

Pyrrha knew what Ruby was talking about, which she also remembered the memory of her past life, she fought Cinder well, but was defeated by her, and the said Fallen Maiden, in her arrogance, killed Pyrrha with an arrow to the heart. Anders' filled in the rest, in which he stated that Ruby arrived just in time to see it happen. And as an insult to injury, Cinder burned Pyrrha's remains to ashes, leaving only her circlet, the remains of Milo, and her shield Akouo behind.

Pyrrha then decided to do something, as she gave the poor girl a much needed embrace, surprising her.

"Ruby, what happened to Dorée, wasn't your fault. If anyone is to blame, it's Cinder. And once we find her, we'll make her pay for what she did...not just for Dorée, but for Penny, and everyone else who died at the Fall," she then pulled away, so she could look into Ruby's silver eyes. "So please, stop blaming yourself for what happened. You didn't blame me for what Emerald made me do to Penny, so I won't blame you for what Cinder did to Dorée,"

Ruby was silent for a moment, before her eyes glistened, and before Pyrrha knew it, the girl wrapped her arms around her.

"Th...thank you, Pyrrha," she said, which made the Champion smile as she returned the embrace.

"You're welcome, Ruby," she said, before she decided something that will help ease the girl's mind, "Can you keep a secret?"

Ruby blinked at the question, before she nodded, and Pyrrha looked around before placing a hand next to her mouth and began whispering into the younger girl's ear. As soon as she was finished, Ruby's eyes were as wide as saucers as she looked at the Champion, too shocked to form words.

Pyrrha nodded, as Ruby began scratching her head.

"Whoa, I wouldn't believe that is possible," she said, and Pyrrha giggled.

"Well, you know what they say about myths and legends," Pyrrha said, before she stood up. "Come on, let's head back, I'm sure the others are worried about you,"

Ruby nodded as she hopped back on to her feet.

"Right! I better apologize to-," she was about to reply when she felt a finger on her lips.

"No more apologies, Ruby," Pyrrha stated, "You already done enough of those to last for four lifetimes,"

Ruby complied, and the two headed back to their team. Determined to carry out their mission, and make sure Dorée's sacrifice was not in vain.

* * *

 ** _A/N: And done! Now, before you ask, will I be making a sequel to this? Well, the answer will be a eighty percent guarantee for a solid 'no'. But, if are those who wish to adopt this idea, and make a sequel of it, then you have my permission. Just be sure to credit me for the idea._**

 ** _Well, until then folks, and remember please be sure to leave a review, with constructive criticism. Ciao!_**

 ** _(Edit: Just one more chapter to edit, and we're good!)_**


	5. Author's Note: Chapter 4 redo

_**A/N:**_ _**I've decided to just rework chapter four. While one person did like the Phoenix idea, I decided to just save the trouble and fix it. Though on the plus side, it's more believable and is a little bit longer than the original. I replace the old chapter 4 with it a few minutes after I posted this AN. After you read, leave your comments here. Later!**_


	6. Epilogue

**_A/N: Hey Everyone! ...Ya'll thought I was just gonna leave you all to hang on the possible ending did ya? Well, guess again! Anyway, I hope this serves as a happy ending for you, though it might be a tad short. And I really appreciated the support you gave my RWBY fics so far. Speaking of which, I watched ALL of Volume 4 all the way to the finale, and while the revelations are indeed shocking, I was more depressed at the end for obvious reasons.  
_**

 ** _But I won't bore with the sappy details, so...let's get started._**

 ** _P.S.: Minor spoilers for the Volume 4 season finale!_**

* * *

 _ **Aurea Mors Alter: Epilogue**_

* * *

In a field of grass, a single person, a young girl of perhaps 8 years old, was sleeping in a fetal position. Her blonde-red hair reached the middle of her back, as the wind gently brushed against her as if not wanting to disturb her, while ruffling her sky blue colored blouse dress that reached down to just above her ankles.

A single maple leaf, colored a blood red, floated on the breeze, until it softly landed on the girl's cheek. A small groan was heard, as the girl's hand reached up and touched it, as her vivid green eyes opened slightly.

"W...wha...?" she managed to gasp out, before a flash of images appeared in her mind.

One where she fought a woman dressed in a red, being stabbed by said in the stomach, and finally, remembering the faces of two people, one a woman with red hair, green eyes, and wearing a bronze circlet, while the other, was a man with blonde hair, blue eyes, and wearing white armor.

Her eyes widen in horror as she snapped to her feet, and began to look frantically around her.

 _'W-What happened!? Where am I!?'_ where her first thoughts as she began hyperventilating, trying to remember what happened to her. She then blinked as she felt strange. As if her body was... different.

Looking at herself, her eyes widened, knowing that a moment ago, she was a 17 year old teenage girl, not a little eight year old! And to say she was freaking out was an understatement.

 _'Okay, okay, calm down,_ _Doré,'_ she mentally said to herself, _'Just take a deep breath, and try to remember what happened last,'_

And she did exactly that as she tried to remember what happened after she was stabbed by that bitch Cinder Fall. As she calmed herself down, the memories began to come back to her: When she woke up, and found Ruby Rose had chased off Cinder, her parents coming to help her, then accepting her as their daughter, much to her happiness, and then...the Essence of Grimm...called the Vicious by some people, was killing her.

Painfully, slowly, and practically driving her mad at the same time if she had survived.

She then remembered the voice of a man. Someone with grey eyes, telling her something. Something important, but what?

She then blinked as one word clicked into her mind...reborn.

That was the word the man said. And after that, she remembered the words her mother spoke to her...the same words that she used to unlock her father's aura.

After that, everything was all blurry, and then...darkness.

She frowned as her eyes closed.

"I...I died...," she said, before her eyes opened, as a heartbroken smile appeared on her face, "And just...just when I was accepted by them...when they acknowledged me...that they wanted to love me."

She then began to chuckle bitterly at the irony of it all.

"Hehehehe, guess what Konstantine?" she asked no one in particular, "They proved you wrong."

She then raised her head up and shouted to the sky.

"You hear that!? You. Were. WRONG!"

She then collapsed to her knees, as her hands covered her face to hide the tears, as she laughed both in happiness and despair.

"Th...they proved you wrong...," she managed to say in between laughs, "But...it didn't last long,"

Despite achieving what she had always dreamed, it was a Pyrrhic victory. She died before she could even truly savor it. To feel more of Pyrrha's comforting embrace, and to see Jaune's proud smile on his face...

...she wanted more of it. So badly that she could taste it.

But she knew she wouldn't. Cause they were still alive, while she was dead.

"It's...i-it's not fair," she said to herself, as her laughs slowly began to turn to sobs, "It's not fair..."

Her arms wrapped around herself as her head bowed before it touched the ground, her eyes closed as the tears flowed.

"It's not fair!"

Her wail echoed across the grass field, as the wind continued to blow, as the girl's cries continued to go unanswered. She was alone once again, and if this is what people called a peaceful afterlife, then it's all a bunch of bullshit when you're the only one here.

"Mama...Papa...please...," she said, actually acting like her now proper age, "...I need you...please...don't leave me alone again,"

She continued to lay there, not minding her surroundings, as she continued to wallow in her despair...

...until a hand gently placed itself on her back, and rubbed soothing circles.

This caused her to stiffen, as her eyes snapped open.

Gulping slightly she slowly began to rise. Blinking at the light, and from the tears, her vision focused on the figure in front of her until it became clear. Her eyes widened at who it was before her.

The red hair, the eyes that were the same as her own, the kind smile, even the armor she was wearing, she knew exactly who this person was.

Her eyes brightened with hope as the person she looked at was none other than Pyrrha Nikos...her mother. The Spartan only smiled as she caressed her cheek.

"It's okay Doré," she said to the girl, "I'm not going anywhere anytime soon,"

Doré was shocked for a moment, as she processed the words that were just spoken to her. Then in a burst of speed she threw her arms around Pyrrha's neck.

The said redhead, though surprised, only smiled as she gave the now little girl a loving hug.

"I...," Pyrrha heard as she felt the girl trembling, "...I thought I wouldn't have the chance to see you again...Mama,"

The champion's smile never left as tears of happiness also flowed from her face. She proceeded to hold Doré a little tighter.

"Hey now, don't forget me!" a male voice said, causing Doré's eyes to open, and blink confusedly. Pyrrha only giggled as she let the girl look in the direction where it came from, and Doré's eyes widened, at seeing a man with blonde hair the same as her own blonde, while clad in white gold trimmed armor. All over a black hoodie.

The young man just smiled as he walked over, knelt down, and placed a hand on her head.

"Hey there, Doré," the man, Jaune Arc, said, "Sorry we weren't here when you woke up. We were busy outside,"

Doré, blinked at that, "O-outside?" she asked, and Pyrrha answered her.

"You probably don't remember, since your body was dying, so we'll tell you what happened," she said, and thus the two explained what happened when she was suffering from the Vicious, Canus came, and offered to split her aura and soul into two, thus serving as a mental link between her and Jaune. Thus, when they believe the time is right, Doré will be reborn into the world, this time as a normal human, rather than a clone. Needless to say, Doré was shocked, while at the same overjoyed at having a second chance.

She will actually be born instead of created.

"So, how long?" she asked and looked at her parents, "How long do I have to wait?"

Both of her parents both blush, before sheepishly scratching the back of their heads.

"Uhh, not too long," Jaune said, "We...still need to deal with Cinder and Salem, along with everyone else you mentioned in your scroll,"

Doré nodded in understanding, knowing that she wouldn't be safe if they were still around...especially that damn psychotic scorpion Tyrian.

"Until then...," Pyrrha began, as she wrapped her arms around the soon to be former clone, "How about you tell us about your former...past life?"

The now eight year old girl grimaced a bit, but she nodded...she had nothing else to do for a long while.

* * *

 _ **8 Years Later**_

* * *

The wails of a infant's cries filled the room, as the red haired mother of said infant took in deep breaths to recover her strength after the ordeal of giving birth.

"Congratulations! It's a beautiful girl!" the doctor said, a happy tone in his voice, as he proceeded to hand the wrapped up infant to the exhausted, but happy mother, as tears of happiness ran down her face.

She eagerly accepted her child, who she had brought into this world and had been waiting for so long.

"Doré...it's been too long...," the young woman said, as she caressed the soft cheek of her daughter's face.

"Pyrrha...," a voice said, as Pyrrha Arkos nee Nikos, turned and saw her partner, and now husband, Jaune Arkos, formerly Arc.

Both of them had changed in the 9 years since the Battle of Beacon, and eleven years since the day they defeated Salem, along with her entire faction. Nine years since the day... when the woman who would be their daughter, sacrificed herself so that they would live.

Jaune had become a strong Huntsman like he said he would, and one that Pyrrha knew he would be, while the now former champion had retired from dueling in tournaments, the events of Beacon being a key factor in her decision. She now works as an instructor at a recently opened combat school in Northern Vale, where she works alongside with Ruby, teaching the next generation of Hunters.

Pyrrha smiled as she held the infant up, so that the white knight could see her.

"Look at her, Jaune," she said, her voice cracking with emotion, "Our maiden knight is here...,"

Jaune's smile was wide as he saw the infant, noticing the blonde red streaked tufts of hair on her head. He then looked to the doctor and nurses.

"Could you...give a moment alone please?" he asked, and the doctor and his staff nodded as they left the room, wanting to give the couple time with their child.

As soon as they left, Jaune walked forward and wrapped Pyrrha and Doré in a long warm embrace.

After they separated, Jaune then looked at the infant, created by the love between him and Pyrrha.

He carefully placed a hand on the babe's head, as he gently stroked it back and forth.

The baby made a cooing noise that caused the two partners to laugh happily.

"Hey Doré...," Jaune said, "...welcome back,"

* * *

"Ooooh, how long do we have to wait?" growled one white haired woman, wearing a grey dress, with a white snow flake on the back.

"Easy there, Ice Queen," jokingly said a blonde bombshell who was wearing a long tan coat. with orange lining and golden border over an orange tank top, black pants, with a purple bandanna wrapped around her knee, and finally, a pair of knee high boots, with gold metal toe and heel trim. "Things like this take time. I should know, I was there when Blake had her kids,"

Another woman, this time, a black haired girl, wearing a kimono style dress, and holding a blonde haired toddler in her arms, blushed at that. The key features of this particular woman, and her own child, was that they both had cat ears.

"Yang...," Blake said in embarrassment, while the said brawler just laughed.

"Still can't believe it's been nine years," said a young woman, wearing a red hood, "You'd think they'd done this as soon as possible,"

"They didn't want to rush things, Ruby," said a man wearing a green ninja like attire, with two pistols by his sides, "They wanted to make sure that there was no sign of any more of Salem's followers."

Ruby Rose, now 23 years old, and a well accomplished Huntress, and part time teacher at the recently built Rouge D'or* Combat School, nodded at that. Especially after the incident at Haven Academy, where they barely stopped it's fall, after they discovered the Academy's own Headmaster, Professor Lionheart, was a traitor. After that, war nearly sparked between Atlas and Mistral, with some clashes occurring.

Thankfully they managed to prevent it, though not without suffering any losses...

That being Oscar, who was being helped by Ozpin's soul, after the said headmaster's own body was destroyed by Cinder.

Her sad thoughts were interrupted when the door opened and Jaune stepped into the lobby, holding something wrapped in a gold colored red trimmed blanket. Everyone's eyes widened as hopeful smiles formed on their faces.

"Everyone...meet the newest, and long awaited, member of the family," He said, as he showed the infant to the rest, as Team RWBY, along with the rest of Team JNPR came over to look at the new arrival. All the girls cooing at how cute the baby looked, while Ren looked at Jaune, a small smile on his face, as he nodded his head in congratulations.

Jaune returned the nod, as he looked back at his daughter. Unlike her past life, Doré was born, instead of created. Instead of reviled and resented, she will be loved. And instead of being used or seen as a weapon, she will be treated like a human being, and given a choice on what she wanted to do for her future.

More importantly, she will be safe from people who would hurt her. Especially Raoul Konstatine, after his illegal experiments were exposed, along with other dirty secrets the IMD covered up, leading to their eventual collapse.

And as for Cinder? Well... let's just say Hell hath no fury like a mother scorned...especially if that is Pyrrha Nikos.

Of course, Cinder's little posse, Mercury and Emerald, along with Roman Torchwick's partner Neopolitan were still at large, the former two for obvious reasons, while the latter, because she was scared of an angry, but more competent Yang. But at the moment, they were alright, since the three were not seen in months. Of course, Yang promised to give the three a sound deserved beating if she ever catches them, especially with her new robotic arm.

He then looked at Ruby, who was looking at the baby, her silver eyes glistening with tears at seeing the girl, who she failed to save that night, now right here before her, reborn. The blonde knight knew that the Rose Reaper was still somewhat blaming herself for what happened the original Doré, but it was mostly unnoticeable, sans for a few.

He then smiled as an idea clicked in his mind.

"Hey Ruby...," he said, making her perk up, "...wanna hold her?"

Ruby's eyes widen at this, before she looked between Jaune, and the baby in his arms. This continued for a few moments before she reluctantly nodded her head and accepted the little bundle from Jaune, carefully cradling her head and holding her back and rear end for a more stable and comfortable position.

The young woman continued to hold the baby in her arms, just as the eyes opened for the 'first' time.

They were the same vibrant green as her own mother's eyes, as they looked at Ruby with curiosity. Ruby could only give a smile as she looked at the cute infant, who would no doubt be a tough fighter just like her mother, but a good strategist like her father.

"Hey there, Doré," she said, "I guess...you can call me your auntie Ruby,"

Everyone couldn't help but laugh at that comment. Despite how old Ruby gets, she's still that optimistic, but slightly confused girl.

And that's just fine with them.

Despite the Grimm still being Humanity's thorn in it's side, with Salem gone for good, and Beacon reopened after two years of being rebuilt, it will be less dire for them in the long run.

And for a certain former clone, even though her memories from her past life were not awakened yet, could now live a life she had always wanted.

* * *

 _ **Patriot-112:**_ _ **Okay, not gonna lie, this was a tad difficult. And sorry I didn't add any other specific people who should be here, like Pyrrha and Jaune's families, the Beacon Academy teachers, etc. And yes, sorry, I killed off Oscar, because so far, the only thing we know about him at the moment is that he is a farm boy, who is somehow destined to be the next Ozpin...however that works.**_

 _ ***: If you know your French, you know what this name means.**_

 _ **But, enough about that. Until then peeps, La~ter!**_


	7. Poll Closed

**_Hey everyone! It's now Friday, and the Poll is now closed! And sorry to those who voted 'No', but the 'Yes' vote is the winner, by a landslide 20 to 7. Of course, as I said before, if you don't want anymore than the first story on this fic, that's fine. Just don't flame or troll me okay? I get very offended easily, and my retaliations are swift. So don't try to make another account just to try and insult because I will just keep banning it, while any anonymous 'guest' reviews you'll leave, I'll just erase._**

 ** _So, next week, I'll begin work on the next story of Aurea Mors Alter. Until then, ciao!_**


End file.
